memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Star Trek Online
Beachtet unsere Richtlinien! Als Admin dieses Wikis muss ich jetzt mal leider auf den Tisch kloppen: Offenbar werden in den letzten Artikelversionen von nicht angemeldeten Benutzern Communities eingetragen, die sich zwar mit dem Spiel beschäftigen, aber offiziell nichts mit dem Spiel zu tun haben, also nicht von den Spielherstellern direkt betrieben werden. Diese Links wurden von mir wieder entfernt. Lest euch bitte diesbezüglich Memory Alpha:Was Memory Alpha nicht ist#Was Artikel in Memory Alpha nicht sind Punkt 4 durch. Werbung dieser Art wird nicht toleriert, und kommt das weiterhin vor, muss der Artikel für nicht angemeldete Benutzer leider trotz der guten Vorarbeit von nicht angemeldeten Benutzern gesperrt werden. 02:52, 30. Dez. 2007 (UTC) copyrights? ist klar ob wir die bilder wirklich verwenden dürfen?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:02, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Sind freigegebene, offizielle Screenshots von Cryptic Studios. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. --Calvert79 15:13, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Quelle ::kannst du hier irgentwo rauslesen das es gestattet ist bilder zu kopieren? --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:18, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ja, unterhalb von X. Asset Usage policy --Calvert79 17:08, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Iste das hier gemeint? 2. You agree to include Cryptic Studios's trademark, copyright or other proprietary rights notices, as provided on the fansite page for the Cryptic Studios Game referenced, when displaying Cryptic Studios Content or Cryptic Studios Marks, and agree to comply with usage guidelines that may be provided by Cryptic Studios from time to time. If you post Cryptic Studios Content on your fansite, you must also post the following notice on your fansite on the same web page(s) as any of the Content: "Star Trek Online game content and materials are trademarks and copyrights of Cryptic Studios, Inc. and used with permission. All rights reserved. STAR TREK and related marks are trademarks of CBS Studios Inc. © 2008 Paramount Pictures Corp. All rights reserved." You shall not remove or alter any identifying information or copyright management information conveyed in connection with copies of Cryptic Studios Content or Marks, including in digital form; nor challenge Cryptic Studios's ownership of the Cryptic Studios Content or Cryptic Studios Marks, nor use or adopt any trademarks that might be confusingly similar to such Cryptic Studios Marks. --HenK | discuss 17:27, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ja, das meinte ich. Den Satz kann man ja unten drunter frickeln.--Calvert79 12:21, 5. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Hab mal den Satz bei diesem bild ergänzt: Bild:Sto screen04.jpg. Verfahren wir da jetzt richtig? --HenK | discuss 23:39, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Meiner Ansicht nach ist dies alles was getan werden muss.--Calvert79 08:09, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Verlinkungen Hallo. Hatte in diesem Beitrag mal nen Link zu meiner Wiki unten eingefügt. Da ich nun aber erst so ziemlich warm werde hier in dieser Wiki und jetzt erst den Beirag des Admins hier ganz oben gesehen habe hab ich ihn wieder gelöscht. Ich möchte aber nochmals anmerken, dass es noch ein Link zu einer inaktiven Wiki hier gibt. Die Wiki wurde das letzte mal im Jahre 2007 geändert und daher denke ich, dass dieser Link es erstrecht verdient hat aus der Liste der Weblinks entfernt zu werden. Solltet ihr damit einverstanden sein, dass meine Wiki hier in den Weblinks aufgelistet wird, bitte ich euch diesen wieder einzufügen ;) Hier einmal der Link wie er evtl. aussehen könnte: [http://www.sto-wiki.de Eine Wiki zum Theman Star Trek Online] --BenSisko 10:13, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Habs entfernt (mit Verspätung^^). @alle: soll dort kein wiki verlinkt werden oder wie siehts aus? Dass sie keinen eigenen Artikel kriegen is klar. --HenK | discuss 13:09, 10. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Klingonische Schiffe kann man nicht auch klingonische schiffe spielen? gibts dazu nicht auch so eine liste?-- 13:39, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Canon? Ich frag mich ja in wieweit STO als canon angesehen werden kann. Story-technisch haben sie ja auf viele details geachtet. Zu mal die Story ja später als Nemesis bzw. XI spielt ist ja alles offen. Einige Infos vom Spiel stehen ja bereits in machen Hintergrundinfos.--Isador 19:19, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) :STO ist nicht canonisch, genauso wie jedes andere Spiel, Romane oder ähnliches. Da es unter offizieller Lizenz steht, kann es allerdings - im Gegensatz zu reiner Fan-Fiction - im Maßen als HGI verwendet werden. Siehe auch hier.--Joe-le 19:39, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) Aktualität Star Trek Online gibts ja jetzt schon seit über einem Jahr und viele der Angaben im Artikel wirken eher spekulativ. Da ich das Spiel selbst spiele, nehme ich hier mal ein paar Änderungen vor, da viele Dinge im Spiel ja nun nicht mehr auf Spekulation basieren, sondern es sie tatsächlich gibt (oder teilweise auch nicht). Tabbelle Hallo erst mal. Die tabbelle hat einen fehler, aber ich weis nicht wie man ihn behebt deswegen schreibe es mal hier. Also in der 4tem spalte mit den Schiffs typen ist eine zeile nach vorne gerutscht, also steht stats dem schiffs typ der rang, stats dem rang die schiffe, die eingetliche zeile für die schiffe, ist leer. Wie korrigert man das? GRuss--Conan174 20:31, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :ui, das ist kompliziert. habs behoben ^^-- 20:47, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ähm ja, ich sehe es, ABER wen man den alternativen wiki skin drin hat sieht es jetzt sch... aus, ist nur eine farbe, keine abgrenzungen, sollten man mal anpassen. Gruss--Conan174 20:51, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :ah, in der tat. aber das ist dann eher ein Problem des Skins. du meinst doch monobook oder? -- 21:05, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Öhm ja kan sein, hab keinen schimmer wie der skin heist, aber ich finde ihn besser zum lesen als den standart. GRuss--Conan174 21:07, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :soweit ich weiß kommen nur Oasis, Monobook oder wikia mobile in frage. wobei ich das Erscheinungsbild bei allen, außer wikiamobile akzeptabel finde. leider hab gerade auf den keinen Einfluss-- 21:20, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) OK ich hab monoblock, aber ich finde nicht das das http://i40.tinypic.com/2lviq8g.jpg gut aausieht, da ist kein untershcied, zwischen den bereichen, im oasis sieht man leicht den unterschied und sieht schick aus, halt leider nicht im monoblock. Gruss--Conan174 21:36, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :ich hab mal den monobook skin angepasst. die Änderung sollte morgen um diese zeit sichtbar werden. mal sehen-- 21:43, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hat jemand das Spiel? Hat hier jemand das Spiel? -- 09:11, 11. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :jup ich spiele es (lts)--Conan174 (Diskussion) 09:40, 11. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Kannst du mir bitte Screenshots machen von der Constitution-Klasse? Am besten da wo man das Schiff kaufen kann. -- 10:19, 11. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Die originale Constution-Class? Die muss man mit Echtgeld zahlen. Mehr als ein Bild im Raumdock springt nicht raus... -- 18:12, 11. Jul. 2015 (UTC)